


Pain in the Arse

by doescheese



Series: Vampires [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dom!Chris, Double Penetration, Foursome, Handcuffs, Humiliation, KickThePj - Freeform, KickTheStickz - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vampire Phil, crabstickz - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, degrading, dom!Phil, dom!pj, handjobs, ribbon, sub!dan, there is consent everywhere, there is no aftercare but its important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doescheese/pseuds/doescheese
Summary: Dan hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. It had just been something Phil had said, probably didn't even consider a possible thing for them to do. He wasn't even sure why he wanted it so much; it shouldn't turn him on that much, the thought of Phil just using him for his own pleasure and then tossing him aside, not caring if Dan came or not. The thought of being tied up, just waiting for someone to use him, ruin him completely, leave him covered in someone else's come and his own sweat, wrists rubbed raw from rope being tied around him, holding him there so he had nothing to do but take it. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Aka Pain in the Neck, part two





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((((I made a reference to how Dan still has rules while he didn't have a collar on(which is a symbol they're in play) but this is all consensual and that's super important))))  
> ((((I put ring of muscle & I am disgusted with myself I'm so sorry))))  
> (((((AFTERCARE IS SO IMPORTANT and I haven't written it but it is so so so so important after a scene)))))

Dan hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. It had just been something Phil had said, probably didn't even consider a possible thing for them to do. He wasn't even sure why he wanted it so much; it shouldn't turn him on that much, the thought of Phil just using him for his own pleasure and then tossing him aside, not caring if Dan came or not. The thought of being tied up, just waiting for someone to use him, ruin him completely, leave him covered in someone else's come and his own sweat, wrists rubbed raw from rope being tied around him, holding him there so he had nothing to do but take it. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

It had been a week. He hadn't slept properly in a week. Every time he tried, his dreams were drowning with images of him being used, and suddenly he wasn't tired anymore. All he wanted was to get off, but he couldn't; he had rules to follow, and he couldn't get himself off. He doubted at this point that Phil would even punish him for it, everything had been so vanilla since that night. Which, was fine for Dan, all sex with Phil was mind-blowingly great sex, but he wanted /more/.

Phil was lying next to him, not needing to sleep, writing out ideas for his next video, thinking Dan was sleeping next to him. As Dan started to squirm, he diverted his attention from what he was writing down to his boyfriend.

"Dan?" The younger boy groaned in reply, beginning to grind into the mattress softly, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"'m so hard, Phil," he mumbled, hips moving faster and more sloppily, chasing his orgasm, hoping the older man would punish him for breaking the rules. He wasn't wearing his collar, so there weren't many rules he had. When he was collared, he needed Phil's permission to do almost anything, from coming to speaking to licking Phil's come off his own lips, but when he wasn't collared, he only needed Phil's permission to get off. It was the only rule he could break, and he was /desperate/ for Phil to punish him.

Phil, however, just chuckled softly, turning back to his video planning. Dan's hips stuttered slightly, looking up at Phil, before carrying on. Why wasn't Phil punishing him? He was breaking one of his most important rules! Right in front of his face!

Phil chuckled when Dan came, setting his book down on the table beside the bed.

"Such a shame you had to go and break my rules, Sweetheart," Phil murmured, pulling Dan's back flush against his chest. "Don't think I told you you could come, did I, Princess?"

"No, Daddy," Phil smirked as Dan blushed, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Going to punish me, Daddy?" There was a glint in Dan's eye that Phil recognized as hope.

"No, don't think I will,"

"What?" Dan's head snapped up, whimpering as Phil smirked at him. 

"Don't get me wrong, Princess, I would, but I've got plans for tomorrow,"

"But...but I broke your rule?" He sounded close to tears, feeling equal parts confused and want. Confused, because Phil's punishments were always immediate (He'd hear Phil reply 'If I don't punish you now, you'll think you can get away with more, and we can't have that happening, can we?' whenever Dan asked if his punishment could wait until the next day). 

'Plans for tomorrow', though? That could be anything. Phil could be planning on something good, sexual, which might explain why he'd been gentler this week. Or he could be planning on going somewhere (they'd learnt from experience that Dan didn't deal well with travelling the day after being punished).

It might be something bad. Dan's mind started to race; what if Phil had been toning things down because he was going to break up with Dan or something. Dan remembered the time that Phil had given him bad news (not that there had been anything awful, but for example when he had to cancel going to Dan's parent's for Christmas because Phil's mum was sick).

"Sweetheart, don't worry about it," Phil smiled gently, pulling Dan out of his trance, while wiping a tear from his cheek. "It's nothing bad, you'll love it, I promise,"

"Okay,"

"I will have to punish you tomorrow though," Phil smirked, trailing his fingertips along Dan's sensitive cock. The younger boy squirmed under him, making him chuckle softly before losing contact. "Sleep, Dan. You're going to need your strength,"

 

When Dan woke up, light was pouring through the window, and Phil was sitting on the bed watching him.

"Morning, Princess," he smirked, watching Dan stretch slightly.

"Daddy," Dan's voice was rough with sleep.

"Here," Phil handed him a plate with two pop tarts on, along with a glass of water. "Eat, and then go shower. You've got half an hour." Phil stroked his hand through Dan's hair softly. "And stretch yourself for me,"

"Yes, Daddy," Dan bowed his head submissively, leaning his head against Phil's palm as he stroked Dan's cheek with his thumb.

"Good boy," Phil smiled, standing up and walking towards the door. "Half an hour, Dan, back in here," he said, before walking out, heading towards the office.

Dan knew he was in for something when Phil told him to stretch himself. Usually Phil would take time, during whatever scene they were doing, to stretch Dan himself, working his boyfriend up with slow and controlled movements, just grazing his prostate, making him more and more desperate. Sometimes he didn't, he did it quickly, just to stretch they younger boy. But Phil /normally/ did it, and when Dan was allowed to do it himself, he had to do it with Phil watching, whispering filth into his ears. Doing it without Phil, meant it was solely to stretch him, he wasn't meant to get any pleasure from it.

When he got out the shower and made his way back to Phil's room, with 5 minutes to spare, the only thing that had changed was the collar that had been placed in the middle of the bed. His heart sped up at the sight.

As much as they both loved with they played with the collar, it was rare that they did. Videos and meetings often left them without many days free that they could dedicate to playing, and when they used the collar they liked to spend as much time as possible playing. Dan had completely forgotten that they barely had to do anything in the next few days.

He picked the collar up, fingers running gently over the leather, getting used to the weight in his hand. After a few moments, he pulled the accessory up to his neck, fastening it around.

Phil walked into the room 15 minutes later, knowing he had left Dan for at least 10 minutes. He was met with the sight of Dan on his knees at the end of his bed, facing the top of the bed. His hands were clasped behind his back, eyes on the floor, and the collar around his neck.

The younger boy didn't look up when he heard footsteps, knowing he had instructions to follow. He didn't move, didn't do anything, until Phil spoke to him.

"Get on the bed, on your back, legs spread, hands behind your head," Dan followed the instructions immediately, sensing that Phil was in a mood that could quickly end in a punishment. Phil continued to move around the room, not praising Dan for obeying him.

"Daddy?" Dan mumbled, looking at the red ribbon that Phil now had in his hand.

"I didn't say you could talk, Dan," Phil glared down at him, smirking slightly as Dan looked down. "I have plans today, Daniel, and I was going to let you come. However, last night you decided to break my rules, so I decided to change my mind,"

Dan whimpered slightly, squirming as Phil stroked his cock. The ribbon was smooth, Phil running it across Dan's hot skin cooling it down somewhat, while his other hand stayed on Dan's cock. The material trailed down his whole body, soft tickles quickly becoming both too much and not enough for Dan.

The younger boy's mouth formed the word 'fuck' over and over again, but no sound came out of his mouth; Phil hadn't said he could speak yet. He sobbed quietly as Phil skillfully wrapped the soft material around Dan's balls and sensitive cock, acting as a cock ring. A bow was tied around the front, making Dan blush.

"Makes you look so pretty, princess," Phil smirked as he finished tying, kissing just above where the bow was, making Dan squirm again. He picked something up off the bed where Dan couldn't see, telling Dan to stand up. "What did you want me to do last week, princess?"

"Wanted...wanted you to tie me up, Daddy," Dan said, feeling Phil tug his arms down from behind his head to behind his back.

"And?" Phil prompted, looping the rope around Dan's wrist, and moving it away before repeating the process.

"And wanted you to use me, Daddy," his breath hitched as Phil pushed him to his knees, his wrists still untied.

"What do you say, Daniel?"

"Thank you, Daddy,"

"Come with me, then," Phil said, walking out the room, rope the same colour of the ribbon hanging from his hand, leaving Dan to crawl behind him Phil lead them to the living room, sitting on the sofa, unzipping his jeans, looking towards Dan. "Come here," 

Dan scrambled towards him, settling in between his legs. Phil took his cock out, stroking it a few times, before running the head across Dan's lips. He smiled slightly when Dan didn't open his mouth or look at him. 

"Open your mouth, Dan," He mumbled. He pushed his cock through Dan's open lips, letting out a small sigh. "This is how it's going to go today. You're a toy, to be used as how I want, when I want. You are no longer a human, you don't have the privileges you usually do. You cannot do anything with out me saying you can, and you do everything I say. You're to stay on your knees, not allowed to stand unless I say, and not allowed on the furniture."  
Dan moaned slightly around Phil, hands behind his back to stop him from touching.  
"You are less than me, Dan, you are worthless. I am going to use you, push you to your limits, and you are going to take everything I give you, and be thankful that I am here with you,"  
He nodded as best as he could, gagging as Phil thrust into his mouth. He started to thrust faster and harder, making it more difficult for Dan to breathe, getting closer and closer to tipping over. He picked up his phone from the sofa next to him, stopping thrusting. Dan didn't move to carry on, just sitting there with Phil's cock in his mouth, eyes closed and cheeks red.  
"Your turn to do something, whore, make me come," Dan immediately started to move his head, trying to match the punishing pace Phil had set before. Phil didn't acknowledge Dan's work, focusing more on his phone. He came silently after a few minutes, spilling into Dan's mouth, before pulling out and tucking himself away.  
Dan was sat in front of him, come filling his mouth and spilling onto his lip, waiting for any sort of instruction from Phil.  
Phil raised an eyebrow as Dan let out a sound close to a whine, just as the doorbell rang. Dan jumped slightly, causing Phil to chuckle.  
"Swallow, then," He sighed, pushing his hand through Dan's hair softly,pushing just hard enough so that Dan got the hint to move backwards slightly. "Go and answer the door," Dan hesitated, looking in the direction of the door before looking back at Phil. "Problem, Doll?"

"I..but..but I, /Daddy/," he stuttered out, eyes still looking between the door and Phil.

"What did I say you're going to do today, Daniel?"

"Take everything you give and do everything you say, Daddy,"

"And what did I just tell you to do?"

"Answer the door, Daddy,"

"Then go and answer the fucking door, bitch," Dan nodded quickly, crawling out of the room, before Phil called out to him "You can stand up,"

Dan breathed out a thank you, stumbling to his feet, going towards the door. When he got there, he hesitated again. 

The need to obey Phil and his embarrassment were equaling each other out.

"Dan," he heard, disappointment lacing his tone, "either answer the door or safe word out, Don't keep them waiting,"

Dan sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was safe word out; that would mean that they stopped plating all together, and he didn't want that. He had been waiting for this for over a week, and he wasn't going to give it up now that the time had came.

But, if Phil said them, he must know who it is, right? And Phil wouldn't make him do it if he didn't know, would he? It could be a fan, and Phil wouldn't want there relationship to come out like /this/. So he was safe. Phil had plans. Hopefully. 

"Dan!" Phil's voice was angrier now, sharp, loud, /dominant/.

He was safe, and if for whatever reason he wasn't safe, Phil would protect him. 

He reached for the door handle, looking down as he pulled, his cheeks matching the colour of the ribbon, come still spilling on his lip. 

"Alright, bitch?" Dan's head snapped up at the familiar voice, meeting eyes with two of his best friends. Both Chris and PJ smirked at his shocked face, before pushing past him, calling out to Phil. Dan closed the door slowly, following them up the stairs. Phil pulled him to the side as soon as he was at the living room again. 

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, breaking his persona for a moment. They had spoken about other people joining in before, but never really in detail. 

"Yes, Daddy," he nodded softly, not meeting Phil's eyes. 

"Look at me, princess," Dan raised his eyes slowly, looking as his Phil, not his Daddy, "Are you sure? We can stop right now if you're not, tell them to go, just cuddle. If you're not 100 percent okay, we can stop right now, Dan,"

"No, I want this," he nodded, eyes not leaving Phil's, "Daddy, please," Phil smirked. 

"Alright, then, slut," Dan whimpered as Phil disappeared and his Daddy came back, harsh and dominant. He was pushed back into the loving room, before being pushed to his knees

Dan was humiliated. three of the closest people to him were looking at him, kneeling in the corner of the room, come on his lip and cock heavy between his legs, waiting for an instruction to follow. 

His knees began to ache after a few minutes, the three men paying no attention to him at all, as if he wasn't there. 

"Come here," Phil said, suddenly shifting the attention to Dan. His movements were slow as he crawled across the floor and settled at Phil's feet. Phil pushed him around, so he was facing Chris and Pj, pulling his hands behind his back.  
"He wants to get used," Phil was still talking as if Dan wasn't there, and Dan loved it. He felt Phil loop the rope around his wrist again, only this time tightening it rather than unlooping it again. "He wants to get tied up and used as a toy, something for you to throw around and use for your own pleasure. He is an object. You do what you want to him, hurt him, tease him, make him squirm."

Chris and PJ both nodded, smirking as Dan's face flushed with embarrassment. 

PJ looked up at Chris, asking a silent question. 

"Does he have a safe word?" PJ asked, when his dom nodded, eyes leaving Chris and looking towards Phil, who was still tying red rope around Dan's arms. 

"Just a colour system, don't stop if he just says stop. If he says yellow, slow down and check if he's okay. If he says red, stop. I don't care what you're doing, how close you are to finishing, nothing. If he says red, you stop and you get out of this room and wait,"

"Okay," both the boys nodded, taking in the way Phil's voice became dangerous and serious. 

"He has rules he has to follow," Phil continued, pushing Dan forward into the middle of the room as he finished tying. "He knows his rules. He'll need punishing if he breaks them. He's already being punished for last night. If he needs punishing more you can do it if you want." he nudged Dan lightly with his foot, pushing him towards PJ and Chris. "He's all yours,"

Nothing happened for a few moments, until Dan felt a hand tug his hair up. His eyes slipped closed, his cock twitched slightly. 

"He looks so pretty like this," Chris murmured to Phil, as his (Dan guessed it was his, he hadn't been told he could look up at them yet) hand pushed his through his curling hair. 

"What do you say, Daniel?" Phil asked, and Dan could hear the smirk on his face. 

"Thank you, Sir," Dan breathed out softly.

"Fuck,"PJ mumbled, cock hardening at the sight. 

"Come on, then, whore, been told you're good with your mouth," Chris laughed as Dan scrambled closer to them. "Give my bitch something to enjoy,"

"Don't help him," Phil said when PJ went to undo his jeans, "He can do it himself," PJ nodded, dropping his hands. 

PJ moaned slightly when Dan mouthed at his jeans, skilfully undoing the button. His teeth latched onto the zipper, pulling it down slowly as he made eye contact with the other boy.  
PJ thought Dan looked filthy, come spread slightly across his check and his eyes wide with lust. He nuzzled his face into PJ's crotch, taking his underwater in his teeth, pulling it down to expose his dick. 

PJ took Dan's hair in his hand, holding him still as he rubbed his tip against Dan's lips. 

"Beg for it," Dan's eyes flickered up, lingering in PJ's for a few moments. 

"Please, Master, want your cock please," He hummed softly, mouthing at the dick in front of him, until there's another hand pulling his head back. 

"He said beg for it, Daniel, and that was fucking pathetic." Phil's voice is rough and dangerous in his ear, making him whimper. "You treat them like you treat me, we're superior, and you know that wouldn't cut it with me. If you screw up once more you won't come at all today. Now beg for it properly, whore,"

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Please, Master, please can I suck your cock? Please, want to feel you, Master, please can you fuck my throat. Want to please you, Master, want to make you feel good-"

PJ cut him off by pushing his cock through Dan's open lips, causing the younger boy to choke slightly, not expecting the sudden intrusion.

"So good with your mouth, pretty boy," PJ sighed as Dan began bobbing his head, in control of his breathing again.

PJ took control after a few minutes, threading his fingers through Dan's hair and holding him still, bucking up into his mouth roughly. He smirked as Dan choked again, struggling to keep up with PJ's pace. 

"Can I come?" PJ asked Chris, his movements slowing down as he became closer. 

"Sweetheart, we've spoken about this," Chris sighed, rolling his eyes lovingly at PJ. "You're domming Dan today, you don't need to ask for permission to do anything,"

"Sorry," PJ turned his attention back to Dan, hips quickly slipping back into the rough pace he had before. 

"Come on his face, if you want," Phil told PJ, looking up from his phone, "He likes that. Just so he can't reach it with his tongue. It's funny to watch how desperate he gets to get it off his face," he finished talking just as PJ pulled out of Dan's mouth. 

Dan's face was red. No one knew if it was more from being unable to breathe or humiliation at this point. he whimpered as he felt ropes of come land on his face, his eyes slipping shut. He could hear PJ's heavy breathing as he calmed down, Chris and Phil's conversation slowly becoming more noticeable.

Dan was humiliated as PJ joined in. They were just talking as if Dan wasn't there again, and there wasn't two people's come on his face. PJ was still stroking his hand gently through Dan's hair. The conversation carried on, and suddenly the three of them were playing Mario Kart, Dan left in the corner on his aching knees.

Phil told him to close his eyes, and he did, listening to their conversation that has filtered onto Chris's latest project, and a while later there was somebody pulling him forward slightly by his hair.

There was a finger pushing at his entrance, cold and wet. Dan guessed it wasn't Phil, the figer was slow and seemed unsure, psuhing in slowly, to make sure Dan was okay.

"Go faster," Phil's voice confirmed his suspciond, "He can take it, should be stretched from this morning,"

The finger stilled for a moment, before beginning to move wuickly and roughly, making Dan whine softly. The finger was met with another, and soon after another, met with very little resistance. Dan was becoming desperate, fingers soon not enough. The fingers were soon gone, leaving him clenching around nothing. 

Somebody slapped his cheek, the sound resonating around the room, and dan flinchted at the contact. 

"You alright?" Somebody, PJ, asked him, looking down at Dan's tear stained cheeks, now with a red hand print on each, as he sobbed quietly. He nodded quickly, not hesistating for a moment, tears falling freely down his cheeks. He knew he looked a mess at this point, but he didnt care anymore. 

"Please," Dan whined, voice cracking as he sobbed again, desperate for more.

Chris chuckled softly from behind him, before Dan felt something force itself at his entrance. It happened quickly, Chris pushing in fully and roughly, not giving Dan time to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in again. Dan sobbed as Chris carried on fucking him roughly, not caring about Dan's pleasure. 

"Such a good fuck, christ," Chris moved quickly, getting closer and more frantic as he went. Dan's whines got louder as Chris moved faster and faster, desperate for a relase he want going to get.

"Please, Sir, please, please, please,"

"Just think, Princess," Phil smirked at Dan's pleas, "If you hadn't broken my rule last night you could have been coming now, your pathetic little cock could be spurting all over yourself like a pathetic little bitch,"

Dan whimpered as Phil spoke, feeling himself get closer than he thought was possible, his cock becoming the same colour of the ribbon encasing it.

"Fuck," Chris muttered, pulling out of Dan and turning the younger boy around. Dan's eyes slipped shut as Chris finished himself off on his face. 

The youngest boy in the room was left, once again, desperate and covered in come, humiliated in the centre. His eyes still shut and his breathing heavy, Dan heard someone stand up and leave the room.

"Keep your eyes shut for me, Princess," Phil mumbled into Dan's hair, patting his cheek softly, before leaving the room with the otehr person, leaving Dan alone.

He didn't know how long he'd been alone. With his eyes shut, there was no way of knowing, no clock to see behind his eyes. All he knew was that he wasnt alone anymore. He didn't know who it was, or how long they'd been there. 

There was a hand in his hair, tugging every so often, not hard but confident, knowing just how to do it. He keened softly as the hand got rougher, fingers scratching his head. 

"Please," he whimpered softly, pushing his head back into the other person's hand. 

"Please what?" Phil asked, pulling his hair harsher. 

"Daddy, please," he repeated, voice cracking slightly. 

"What are you asking for, Daniel?"

"I..I don't know, Daddy, please," tears were forming behind his eyelids, so close to falling. Phil laughed softly, a puff of air tickling Dan's neck. 

"I can't do anything if you can't tell me what you want, Princess," 

"Daddy," he whined, chasing Phil's hand as it left his hair. 

"Come on, then, if you want it so much," Phil sighed, sounding exasperated. He walked out the room, towards the bedrooms without looking back, knowing Dan would be following behind him.  
He lead the way into Dan's room, not even looking at his own room where they normally played. Dan was still following behind him, on his hands and knees, eyes on the ground just barely able to see Phil's feet as they crossed from one carpet to another colour. Phil stopped when he was in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed, reaching behind Dan's arms. 

"Want you on the bed, face down, arms above your head," he instructed, pulling the rope from around Dan's wrists. Dan scrambled to follow his instructions, cock bobbing hot and heavy between his thighs as he stood up.  
His bed was almost completely striped; a black sheet and a single pillow in the centre the only thing left. Fairy lights on the head board and light pouring in from the hallway were the only sources of light in the room. This wasn't like the other times that they'd played, it wasn't important that Phil could see dan and his facial expressions. Dan was here to be used, the pleasure showing on his face was insignificant, it didn't matter. As much as this was for Dan, this wasn't /for/ Dan. This was for Phil and PJ and Chris. Dan was here to give them pleasure. And for no other reason.  
He heard a click above his head and cool metal encircled his wrists. The cuffs clashed together even if he moved even a slight amount, the almost constant jingle and slight pressure around his wrists never letting him forget where he was.  
A hand made contact with his arse, the sound filling the room. 

"Stop humping the pillow, Dan, are you fucking sixteen again?" Dan whimpered as his hips stuttered against the pillow, face getting redder as Phil spoke.  
Chris laughed, a sharp bark, watching Dan slowly becoming more desperate. 

"I'm sorry Daddy," his voice was muffled by the bed beneath him, his tears soaking into the material. 

"Good," 

There was another hand on his arse, stroking it softly. A cold finger pressed against his rim, wet with lube, quickly pushing in before dragging back and being met with another. The fingers were quick, purposeful, making sure he was stretched before pulling out completely.  
Dan sobbed as someone pushed inside of him, slow but rough, making it almost painful for him. Whoever it was didn't stop and let him adjust to him, just pulled out and pushed back in, going faster and faster. Dan's gasps were getting louder and more consistent. The person behind him started slowing down after a few minutes, before another finger pressed against his enterence. After a few thrusts, the finger as met with another, and soon another after that, before both the cock and the fingers were removed, leaving Dan empty and whimpering on the bed.  
He started counting, getting up to fifteen before there was a hand on his dick, stroking up and down twice before retreating. He counted again, getting higher, becoming more desperate as he continued. There were two hands on him as he reached one hundred, one on his dick and two fingers pushing against the ring of muscle. They remained there, unmoving, for a few short moments, before leaving. As he began to count again, the room was almost empty, the only sound his heavy breathing stuttering every few breaths and the occasional sob, as if he was alone. The numbers were getting closer and closer to the last, eighty, eighty one, eighty two, as he became more desperate. His whimpers became even louder as one hundred was surpassed, one hundred and ten coming quicker. At one hundred and fifty, he began to cry, tears flowing freely down his face. He let out a broken 'please' as he reached two hundred. He sobbed when, at two hundred and fifty, hands were finally on him again, one round his cock, one in his arse, and a hand, Phil's hand, in his hair, pulling him back and attaching their lips gently. 

"Please, please, Daddy, please," Dan mumbled against Phil's lips, voice breaking as the hands on his cock and in his hole were removed. Something else pushed at his hole, some one, and he was being fucked again.  
"Thank you, Daddy,"

"That's not me, Princess," Phil laughed softly, his hand still in Dan's hair. 

Whoever was behind he started to slow down, and Dan gasped as a finger pressed in beside the cock. The finger thrust in and out a few times before meeting another. Four fingers were working him open before they were removed, and before the whine had began to leave his mouth they were replaced with something else. 

"F..fuck," Dan bit his lip at the stretch, which was causing more pain than pleasure. 

"You good?" Phil asked him after a few minutes, allowing Dan to get used to the stretch. He growled softly when Dan nodded his head. "Words, Princess,"

"Yes," dan moaned out, "Yes, Daddy, please,"

The two cocks inside him began moving, one pulling back as the other pushed forward, a constant hammering against his prostrate leaving his mouth open on a silent scream. Phil pushed two fingers into dans mouth, and Dan wrapped his lips around them and began to suck without instruction. Phil raised an eyebrow, causing Dan to avert his eyes. 

"'m sorry, Daddy," the younger boy mumbled around the fingers in his mouth, more tears collecting in his eyes. He heard Phil sigh. 

"What am I going to do with you, Daniel?" Dan shuddered at this disappointment lacing his dom's voice, the knowledge that he's upset him hurting him more than anything else. "Think you deserve my cock, Dan?"

"Pease, I want it please, Daddy,"

"I didn't ask if you wanted it, I asked if you deserved it." Phil growled as Dan's eyes slipped shut as one of the cocks behind him pounded into his prostrate harder. "Open your eyes, Daniel," 

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Dan jumped slightly as Phil snapped, cowering away as much as possible. 

"Good. Now, do you think you deserve my cock, Daniel?"

"No, Daddy,"

"Do you want my cock, Daniel?"

"lease, Daddy,"

"Beg for me, then," 

"Please, Daddy, please let me have your cock. Wanna..wanna make up for my intolerable behaviour, wanna make you feel good and make you proud. Wanna make you come, Daddy, please let me make you come,". Dan's words were cut off as Phil pushed into his open mouth. Dan choked around him, trying to regulate his breathing without moving his head; Phil hadn't told him to move yet. 

"Come on then, if you wanna make me come," that was all the encouragement Dan needed, and his head started bobbing. The two men behind him started to slow down, coming closer after the encounter in front of them. 

"'m so close, Chris," PJ mumbled behind him, hips stuttering slightly as he canted into Dan. 

"It's okay Peej, so am I," Chris replied, sounding controlled in comparison to PJ. "Let go, baby,"

"Fuck," he mumbled as he came, orgasm taking over, making him groan softly.  
Chris came soon after PJ, pulling out and wiping off before tucking himself away, ushering his boyfriend to do the same. 

"Get that plug and plug him for me, please?" Phil asked, pointing towards the plug on the set of draws. Dan flinched away slightly as the plug pushed against his sensitive hole, pushing forward and whining slightly around Phil. 

"Let him put it in, Dan, or you won't come at all," Phil warned, his voice deep and dangerous, making Dan obey immediately. Phil came quickly after that, all over Dan's face and hair, a small amount landing on his lips. "Don't," he mumbled, fingers caressing his jaw, as Dan went to lick it off where he could reach. 

Phil, Chris, and PJ left the room, leaving Dan alone, covered in come. He heard the front door open, and a few moments later it shut again. 

It was a few moments more until he heard Phil's voice. 

"You're a disgrace, Daniel," Dan whimpered at the disgust in his doms voice. "Lying there, covered in come,"

"Daddy, please," 

"You're so fucking desperate Dan, bet you could come right now if I let you,"

"Please, let me, Daddy, please, please, ple-"

"Shh, Princess," Phil soothed softly, "I'm going to fuck you now, and if you're good, maybe I'll let you come," 

"Yes, Daddy, please,"

"Think you can be a good fuck for me, Daniel?" He laughed, smirking as dan nodded his head rigorously. 

"Can be anything for you, Daddy,"

"And right now, you're meant to be a toy, Daniel," Phil pushed in as he spoke, hitting Dan's prostate straight away, "And good toys don't try to get off against the pillow beneath them, do they?" Dan's face went red as he realised he had been caught, his hips stopping grinding subtly, but not subtly enough, against the object beneath him. "Do they, Daniel?" Dan jolted forward as Phil slapped his arse again, sharply against the already bruising skin. 

"No, fuck, no they don't, Daddy, I'm sorry," Dan mumbled back, gasping as phil set a punishing pace. 

"I might not let you come," Phil muttered, pretending to think. "All you've done all day is disobey my rules and I haven't punished you at all. Maybe not letting you come at all will get it into your head that rules are meant to be followed," The younger boy whimpered at the words his Daddy was saying, the fact that he was disobeying and disappointing him breaking his heart. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Phil continued, "To be used for someone who doesn't give a damn about your pleasure? Someone to use you as they please and leave?" Phil was undoing the restrains around Dan's wrists with the younger noticing, before tugging his arms behind his back and lock them there. He pulled Dan's body flush against his own. Dan bucked into his hand unconsciously when Phil touched his dick, his hips moving of his own accord, chasing his orgasm that was still blocked. 

"Please?" Dan's voice sounded broken, and Phil was doubting he even knew he was saying anything. 

"Almost done, Princess, then I'll decide if you can come,"

A few minutes later, true to his word, Phil finished, pulling out of dan, undoing the cuffs around his wrists, throwing them to the side and turning Dan over. There were tear tracks staining his cheeks, and his eyes were glassed over, so out of it. 

"Please let me come, Daddy,"

"Yeah? Think you deserve to?" Phil asked, palming gently over the angry looking cock with one hand, collecting the come off his boyfriend's face with the other. 

"Please, Daddy, been such a good toy for you," Dan mumbled softly, taking Phil digits in his mouth and swirling his tongue around them gently. Phil hummed quietly, pulling his fingers out of Dan's mouth and wiping them on the bed. His fingers teased at the ribbon, Dan's eyes following every movement, before pulling it quickly.  
Immediately his hand wrapped around Dan's cock, working him through his orgasm. Strings of come landed on Dan's chest, some landing on his cheek and lips. 

"Good?" Phil asked, eying the amount of come Dan had produced. 

"Mind blowing,"


End file.
